


Don't Let Me Go

by fairylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylarry/pseuds/fairylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a really long time ago when Harry was getting tons of hate for sleeping with so many people. I'm posting it here now though. It's so angsty and fluffy and yeah</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago when Harry was getting tons of hate for sleeping with so many people. I'm posting it here now though. It's so angsty and fluffy and yeah

Louis walked through the front door of his and Harry’s flat, closing it behind him with his foot, holding multiple bags of groceries in each hand. “I’m home,” he called.

“Harry?” he yelled again when the younger boy didn’t reply. He waited for a second for a response, and proceeded to the kitchen with the groceries and started to put them away. And then he heard something. It sounded like a newborn baby cat trying to find its mother, but he knew that couldn’t be what it was. It must have been Harry.

Louis followed the sound to Harry’s room, where the door was closed and locked. The sounds had stopped by the time he got there. Louis knocked on the door, “Harry? Can I come in?” He heard shuffling from behind the door as he waited for Harry to respond.

“Um, n-no,” Harry finally replied. Louis frowned and tried to open the door again.

“Please? You know I’m not going to give up until you let me come in.”

Louis could hear Harry getting up and unlocking the door. “Fine,” Harry mumbled after a few moments, so he could get back onto the bed before Louis came in. Louis cautiously opened the door, not sure what to expect, and his heart could have broken by what he saw. Harry was sitting up on the bed in his pajamas. His hair was messy and his face was puffy and red, especially his eyes, which were wet and sad looking. He had a smile on his face, but Louis could tell it was forced, because the rest of him looked the complete opposite of happy.

Louis immediately moved to the bed, asking Harry what was wrong, but Harry just shook his head and wiped away the newly fallen tears from his face. “Nothing is wrong,” he said, the smile on his face growing bigger, but still not looking any more real.

“Please Harry, you’re crying. Don’t tell me there isn’t anything wrong.” Louis moved so he was beside Harry, and laid a hand on his knee. He stared at Harry’s eyes, which wouldn’t make contact with his. Louis reached up to Harry’s jaw and lightly brought his face so that he had no choice but to look back at Louis. Louis was sure his heart broke when he saw up close the pain in Harry’s eyes.

When Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, he broke down. The tears started rushing out of his eyes and he crumpled down into Louis’ lap, shaking and grasping Louis’ jeans in his hand. Louis rubbed Harry’s back, surrounding Harry in heat and comfort, exactly what he needed until he could calm down. Louis knew Harry would eventually tell him what was wrong; he just needed someone to hold him and calm him down first.

After a while Harry’s crying got quieter, and he breathed in a few staggered breaths and sat up, Louis’ arm still around his shoulders. Louis wiped the tears off his face and Harry’s sad, watery green eyes met Louis’ blue ones before Harry began to speak.

“They-they,” he paused, taking in a deep breath, trying to collect himself enough to get the sentence out. Louis moved his arm down from Harry’s shoulder and grabbed both his hands in his. Harry’s eyes started watering again, but because of Louis this time. Louis cared so much about him, and Harry didn’t feel scared or embarrassed at all by letting Louis see him like this. Louis always knew how to make him feel better, and Harry has never been more comfortable with someone. Harry didn’t feel like he deserved Louis, but he didn’t have any idea how he would have been able to deal with the hate if he didn’t have Louis.

“They said that I – that I should just kill myself,” Harry’s voice cracked and he had to close his eyes to hold back his tears. Louis’ grasp on his hands tightened and Harry looked down at their hands which was a bundle of fingers holding and squeezing each other.

Louis knew Harry was talking about the people on the internet that sometimes bashed them. That is exactly why they couldn’t come out to their fans – they didn’t want to get hate. Especially hate directed toward something as important to them as their relationship with each other.

Louis felt like crying too now, not because of what Harry said, but because of how it made Harry feel. All the boys got hate all the time, but it was all about how to deal with it, and Harry needed a little practice with brushing it off.

“You know that isn’t true, Haz,” Louis whispered, untangling one hand from Harry’s and pulling his face up again so he could look him in the eyes. “Do you really believe that’s true Harry, because it isn’t!” Louis pulled Harry into his arms and onto his lap. “Harry you deserve to live more than any of the people saying those things. You are the greatest person I have ever met, and they just don’t know you.”

Tears started to prickle Louis’ eyes and he buried his face in Harry’s neck. He had pictured what his life would be like without Harry and he started crying along with the younger boy in his lap. “I wouldn’t be able to live without you Harry,” he cried into Harry’s neck. He knew he was supposed to be strong and help Harry, but he couldn’t let Harry believe any of the horrible things he had read. “I need you Harry. Please don’t ever believe them.”

They pulled their heads apart so they could look into each other’s eyes which were both watery. Louis felt upset by how cruel the world could sometimes be, but he also felt good knowing that even though Harry was hurt on the inside, he was physically safe and the only pain Harry was feeling was from people who don’t truly know him. Nobody could hurt Harry so much that Louis couldn’t heal him.

“I love you Louis,” Harry murmured, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, “Don’t let me go.” 


End file.
